


The Devil Wears A Coy Smile

by LoveSickPrincess



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Devil Wears Prada Fusion, Charles is priveleged, Erik is crushing harder than a 12 year old girl, I don't know what else to tell you this is a shameless dwp au, Inspired by The Devil Wears Prada, M/M, also a rich asshole, he just doesnt know it yet, possibly more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSickPrincess/pseuds/LoveSickPrincess
Summary: Finally, Erik found himself speaking. “What’s happening?”The woman stared at him for a long hard minute as if deciding if he were ignorant or stupid before breathing. “Charles Xavier is downstairs.”As if on cue, the commotion outside came to a dead halt, an eerie, unnatural quiet. And then he walked through the door.//Otherwise known as, I really wanted to watch Devil Wears Prada, and I'm in a shipping mood so this was born.





	The Devil Wears A Coy Smile

“So… You have no relevant or corporate experience, and you were a college drop out.” The woman before Erik raised an eyebrow over the paper in her hands.

It was eight in the god damn morning and his coffee was on the sidewalk outside—courtesy of some fucker jogging, apparently no one had actually been informed of the interview he’d gotten for the opportunity of a lifetime, and now some woman was looking him up and down like even breathing in the building was an imposition on her time.

“If you’d look at my resume,” Erik ground out, “ You’ll see—”

“You have no chance.” Her slender blue fingers dropped the page into the paper bin beside her desk before sliding back into her chair like water. “They validate parking downstairs.” She murmured more to her computer screen than the man standing numbly in the middle of the office.

Before he even got the chance to force his feet to walk away from the shot he’d spent weeks preparing for, the vibration of her cellphone made the woman’s eyes nearly pop out of her head. “ _No_.” was all the explanation he received before she darted out the door and announced, “ He’s early!” To the hallway.

Suddenly, the formerly silent office building was a flurry of activity. He could feel desk drawers slamming open and shut, people were rushing from room to room and through it all, Erik stayed put, certain that were he to try to make his way out through the chaos it would mean the death of either him or several employees determined to further ruin his day.

A man covered in thick blue fur holding two folders walked in. A strange calmness about him contrasted so deeply with the sheer panic outside that Erik couldn’t help but survey him before continuing to observe the building and wonder what could have possibly caused the commotion. “You’d think people would be more prepared.” The man murmured before holding both folders to the woman and letting her select one. As he exited, the man held the other up, blocking his face against Erik’s view.

“That—I can’t even talk about right now.” She held up a hand and he exited with a small smirk playing on his lips.

Finally, Erik found himself speaking. “What’s happening?”

The woman stared at him for a long hard minute as if deciding if he were ignorant or stupid before breathing. “Charles Xavier is downstairs.”

As if on cue, the commotion outside came to a dead halt, an eerie, unnatural quiet. And then he walked through the door

. Charles Xavier was why Erik was here. He’d created the largest known mutant run business known to man and despite the newsworthiness of nearly everything the company produced, he himself was quite the mystery. Erik’s eyes tracked him as he walked through the room without even so much as glancing his way. There was certainly a grace about him. And the horrible feeling of arrogance and ownership that only came from old money. But still, his face was gentle, and he looked at his assistant with such fondness, the commotion outside seemed more than a little unnecessary. This was the man everyone was afraid of? He looked like he’d be more at home reading a book by the fire than here in a suit eating the souls of thousands of people. For a fleeting moment, Erik had the thought that he looked like the type of man who was an exceedingly good kisser.

“Raven, I had hoped they’d be in the conference room by the time of my arrival.”

“They’re on their way from six. I’d give them five more minutes. Here is the presentation in printed format,” she offered him a plastic folder, “And the schematics from Hank. He seemed particularly excited today.”

“Coffee?”

“Already on the table for you.”

“Thank you.”

The glass door closed behind him and Erik felt the silence driving into his mind. He glanced toward the woman—Raven, and she sighed. “Sit. Now that he’s seen you he’ll want to know why you’re here. Just. Don’t say anything.”

* * *

 

Erik found himself watching through the glass walls of the conference room as the meeting dragged on. Charles’s eyes looked as if he’d quite literally rather be anywhere else than watching the white-haired man before him speak as he clicked through a power point. There was only one moment that seemed to pique his interest.

At that point, Charles’s eyes dragged up from the papers before him corresponding to the screen and he held up a single finger. It was limp and certainly not pointed but Erik watched as the lazy motion stopped the man’s speech in its tracks. The others in the room immediately fixated their eyes on anything else. Their coffee, their fingernails, fake texts from wives about dinner. Charles rose and strode toward the door where he caught Erik’s eye for the first time and a chill ran through his body. It was the sort of gaze that made him feel like his entire history had just been read aloud. And then he heard a voice.  _In his head._

  _“You. Come here.”_

Slowly, Erik began to rise, not quite sure what else one was to do in such a situation.

_“Yes you. Any day now.”_

Erik swallowed down every bit of anxiety in his body in order to appear confident as he entered the conference room, trying to miss the look of shock and horror on the assistant’s face as he did so. Charles was back in his seat, ankle crossed over his knee and hands folded in his lap. He didn’t look up as he spoke. “Tell me Magnus—”

“It’s Erik.” There was an edge in his voice he hadn’t intended but for some reason felt proud of.

“No it isn’t.” Was the only response before Charles continued his thought as if without interruption, “ As someone with absolutely no expertise or experience, can you tell me what’s wrong with this presentation here?”

The whole thing felt like a humiliating trap and everything in Erik’s stomach churned and told him he should get out now and never ever be in a room alone with the man, but he clenched his teeth against the thoughts at the hope that somehow this wasn’t some sick joke and maybe he actually had been selected to interview and work in a place that in a few short years could mean his own company. His own brand. An entirely new life. Erik cleared his throat. “The math is wrong.”

“Excuse me?” The presenter’s voice was thin, no doubt having many of the same concerns Erik himself was having. Only he had every reason to believe this was entirely to humiliate him.

“You multiplied incorrectly.”

Charles’s lips curled for just a moment and Erik felt a sort of rage that he was enjoying this little powerplay. “So you’re telling me that my head of marketing cannot do basic, elementary math.”

“Yes.” Charles fixed his gaze on the man. “Do you have an explanation as to why I shouldn’t fire you right now?”

“I’ve. Mr. Xavier. I have been working for this company since before you were born. When your father—”

“My _father_ died before you were hired on. Unless of course you were referencing Kurt Marko in which case I’d like to remind you that Kurt Marko was a stain on this company’s history and it has been my every effort to clean out the damages he did and remold us into something more positive for the future of mankind. Yet another reason to fire one of his hand selected employees. And finally, I asked for an explanation, not an excuse. You may have until six today to clean your office and leave or I will have you removed by security.” The pause following stretched on for so long Erik began counting the tick of the second hand of the clock. “That’s all.”

Every man in the room jumped to their feet and darted out the door, each unwilling to chance Charles’s displeasure. By the time Charles rose, it was only him and Erik.

“You’re still standing there.”

“I am.”

There was that look again. Erik did his best to hide the shiver. “Metalokinesis. Interesting.”

“You’re a telepath,” was all he could think of to say.

A flicker of amusement crossed Charles’s face and again Erik wanted to hit him to make it go away. “I am. Thank you for helping me prove a point.” Piercing blue eyes raked him up and down. “You’ll start today. Raven will train you on what to do.”

“I. What?” Had he just been handed the job… just like that?

“Don’t be dense Erik, I don’t repeat myself.” Halfway out the door, Charles paused and turned back., “ And Erik?”

His heart fluttered in his ribcage. “Yes?” _“Sir.”_ The incessant voice in his head prodded—“Yes, sir?”

“Don’t you ever correct me again.” There was something about the tone of the threat, something in the look Charles gave him perhaps, that had Erik attempting to conceal a smirk.

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more of this! I'd really like to write more but I'm not sure exactly where I want it to go.


End file.
